


Keeping Secrets

by in_lighter_ink



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 1-500 words, Comment Fic, Gen, wee!Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_lighter_ink/pseuds/in_lighter_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Doctor Who, Amy Pond, Amy was never very good at keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

There had been Questions the next morning. Questions about Sleeping In Wellies and Using The Stove When Home Alone and Washing Pans After We've Used Them and Yoghurt On The Kitchen Floor.

That was the day Amelia Pond stopped believing that adults would always get less cross when you told them the truth.

" _What_ man in the garden?" Aunt Sharon had asked in the quiet scary voice that meant she was very angry indeed.

Amelia told her, told her everything about the raggedy man who wasn't People and said his name was the Doctor and saw about the crack in her wall. Because he hadn't said not to tell. (And, after all, he'd come back for her soon and it was Polite to tell people when you were going to be away for awhile.)

After the second psychiatrist had looked at her with overly worried eyes and refused to believe that, yes, Amy _knew_ the difference between real and imaginary, thank you, she began to regret telling Aunt Sharon about him.

That was the day Amelia Pond became very fierce about guarding her secrets.

(Until a boy with a stupid face told her that he'd always believe them.)


End file.
